conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rasmusbyg
Tel Loiryn 15:52, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Thorway It's okay if I make a new version of the flag of your nation? I mean, only adding a colored crown instead of the one you currently have. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Monarchy If you allow me to, I'll gladly help you to develop the Monarchy of Thorway. I can supply you with some graphics, info tables, and that sort of stuff. Only give me names, dates and background for Thorwegian regents. Sir Spart Sparklbox 10:23, December 11, 2009 (UTC) RE: Monarchy Oh, I thought that list didn't exist. Well, as I said, if you permit me I'll help you with their pages, always by your guidance. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for letting me help! You wont regret your decision. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Only one thing... What's the name of the Royal House of Thorway, I mean, like the surname of the Royal Family? Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) There's no surname but they all have 4 names like: Malthe (first name) Nils (second name always the father) Gert (3rd name the mothers father) Valdemar (4th name untill 1700 the name of a former Danish king and from 1700 name of other relativ) --Rasmusbyg 09:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I see, they do like the British Royal Family... However, the royal house name must exist, say only for legal documents. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) WTF? Hi. You cannot create Aeroe, since it is on another landmass that dosen't exist in real life, and conflicts wih Leubantia. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:05, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong, but Leubantia's in the Nearly Real World. Neither the UKS or Aeroe are specified as being in the Nearly Real World and therefore, they don't conflict with your nation. Please stop telling people what they can and cannot do, it's not nice .--Woogers 18:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Tharnton you nead to see that theres more than NRW on this wikia! My country in NRW is Thorway. --Rasmusbyg 02:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) OK, I'm sorry. I kinda realised that from the start, but the flag of Aeroe is indentical to Lithuania. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes it is... Always has been (older than lithuanias btw!! ) :) --Rasmusbyg 11:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) EDoFW Hi Rasmus, please add your country's economic stats to the Economic Demographics of Future World. (And please call the Slavo the Slavian Slavo). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) No i won't call it the slavian slavo!!! --Rasmusbyg 18:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Then please call it the slavic slavo. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't know Where is the private chat? My internet is working. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back You missed World War III. United Planets 12:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : Well USS wouldn't have been much involved anyway :) --Rasmusbyg 09:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Flag I made a .png from scratch for the USS flag. I tried to mimic your .jpg as much as possible (the mountains might look a bit funny) and I think I did pretty well. I hope you will use it for the USS! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I assume Triglav was what he was looking for for his mountains. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 17:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I can make the mountains look like the mountains on the flag of slovakia if you want. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Idk I was just suggesting because the three mountains look oddly familiar. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 17:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) The mountains are supposed to be the triglav from the Slovenian flag. I really like the star on this one :) --Rasmusbyg 05:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping out with Leubansky. Since you are the expert on Danish names, feel free to edit anything about Leubansky that needs editing. But keep in mind the Leubansky romanization system. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Etymology So -sen is like -ovich? Woogers(lol what ) 14:06, March 4, 2010 (UTC) maybe :P -sen is like -son or in icelandic -Dottír (Daugther) --Rasmusbyg 15:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) lol do what you want, but the names aren't all supposed to be Danish. Leubantian doesn't really have a v. Try not to go overboard. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Micro States Should we make an article yet or what? You know more about what it's about. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) DUDE Explain why the fuck you keep messing with my articles? tell me another way to accomplish my goals that i stated on the berlin page?Gatemonger 22:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Simply put, the hierarchy is not allowed. The EU is a blank organization and should not be altered or controlled. The EU is to remain the way it is IRL. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ok, finally someone explained that to me. btw, ive read the rules and thought the heirarchy fell within the lines. can i create a new organization that joins the european framework but leaves the EU alone? this organization would create the heirarchy as part of a seperate organization created parallel to the EU, kind of like the CIS and SCO. I will, if allowed to create this organization, leave the EU alone. it will have all of the changes the berlin treaty made and contain all of my attempted changes to the EU. is that alright?Gatemonger 22:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) That would be ok I suppose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) NAP Rasmus, The unified peoples of the Organization of Independent States wish to offer the United States of Slavia freedom from the threat of violence. In exchange for your neutral country's hand in a non-aggression pact, we offer the prospects of increased trade with reduced tariffs. Please respond to this proposal at your earliest leisure. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 16:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Slavia has never been a neutral country. We will discuss the possibilities in the nearest future. --Rasmusbyg 16:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Eh? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) What do you want DK? --Rasmusbyg 21:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean "possibilities," and what's this "discussion" is what I don't get? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Lol it was IC as in the government will discuss the possibilities of the proposal in the nearest future :) Need a yes or no answer by the time of the war which will probably be within the next month. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Relations between UKEED and The Baltic Union Hi, I have recently started a nation, The Baltic Union. As both nations are european ones, I´m sure we have common issues and goals and even points of conflict. I would like to discuss this diplomatic matters with you in order to maintain similar notes in the pedia. Thanks. BIPU. Okay :) Ask away :) --Rasmusbyg 17:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, firstly I think that relations between both nations should be good. Both are democratic, the two are monarchies, they're both European and both feel threatened by the expansionist policies of our neighbors. Especially in the south by The Nuovo Imperio Romano. I have been talk with Frace-German Commonwealth about what the European Union is now, and I think EU is not valid in FW. We should work to create a new european organization with our two nations, the Commonwealth and if they want to invite Denmark and Aeroe. Let me know what you think.BIPU 07:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : Well I am the owner of both UK of Eastern Europe, Aeroe and coowner of USSR. UKEED is a democratic country that values a high level of freedom and humanrights. Aeroe is a miniputstate and will not be a member of a new EU (since it was created because Denmark joined the European Community in 1972). Are you a member of PAFF? --Rasmusbyg 08:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry. I´m rather new here (less than a week) and I dont know everything of FW. What is PAFF?BIPU 21:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Planetary Alliance For Freedom —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I think Baltic Union must be a member. We have to assume TBU is a member from the beginning. Whe should erase Sweden, Norway and Estonia and write TBU in the member list. I´m going to change it. BIPU 07:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I need some help to put my flag in the table list. I cant.BIPU 07:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello there, may I ask you, do I know you from nation.wikia.com? Also, could you perhaps help me with Horigheim; it needs some more foreign relations with other nations, perhaps yours? Nieuwe Start 11:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe you do :). My nation in NRW is Thorway, but its kinda inactive atm. --Rasmusbyg 16:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC)